Shadowfire and Eryn
by 101dragon
Summary: Shadowfire was an Eevee with a very rare ability. Eryn was a boy who could speak to pokemon. Both have great destinies but it will take a lot of help from their mentors, Newmoon and Vincent, and quite a bit of luck to reach their destinies. And who knows if they can actually do it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Deep in the forest, far away from human civilization, a pack of Eevees and their evolved forms were watching a single egg by the fire that had started shaking recently.

The egg's mother had been a Flarion by the name of Stardancer, who was well known for her Flamethrower attacks while the egg's father had been an Umbreon by the name of Darkhollow, who was known for his Shadow ball attacks. A very powerful combination. The pack couldn't wait to see what Darkhollow and Stardancer's child would be able to do.

Stardancer wrapped her tail around the small egg and moved it away from the fire a little bit. Just because she was a fire type didn't mean that she could let a hatchling too close to the fire. It wouldn't hatch directly into a Flarion like herself.

Suddenly, the egg started glowing. The egg changed shape and a minute later, a little Eevee was on Stardancer's tail. The Flarion's eyes widened and then she started purring to comfort the child.

"Where am I?" The pup asked surprising many of the evolved pokemon in the camp. Only a few Eevees spoke as soon as they hatched, including the pack's leader Fairytail who was a Slyveon. This surely was a special Eevee.

"You're at the camp, sweetie, where we all live." Stardancer said soothingly.

"Who are you?" Eevee asked.

"I am Stardancer, your mother." Stardancer said to her.

"Oh... do I have a name?" The Eevee asked curiously.

"Our clan leader, Fairytail, will give you a selection of names to choose from and that's how you will get your name." Stardancer replied before carrying the Eevee over to Fairytail.

The clan leader looked at the Eevee and said.

"So little one, I have been thinking a long time on what names would fit you. Here's the list of names: Starhollow, Darkstar, Fiery, Archery, Orchid, Lily, Shadow, Firewave, and Leafwind."

The Eevee didn't say anything as she pondered over the names. She didn't like any of them but there was a name that she did like. Maybe the clan leader would accept it?

"Can I choose my own?" She asked making everyone stare at her in shock. No one had ever come up with their own name before.

Fairytail smiled at her kindly before saying.

"It depends on what you have in mind."

"In that case, my name will be Shadowfire." The little Eevee said smirking at the clan leader.

Everyone stared at her in shock again. No one would have expected a pup to come up with that and yet this one had. Fairytail quickly regained his composure and said.

"That is a good name, young one, but why did you choose it?"

"Well I like the name shadow but I don't think it goes well by itself so I chose fire to end the name, thus the name Shadowfire." The newly named Shadowfire said smiling.

"Very well then, everyone please welcome Shadowfire, the newest addition to the clan." Fairytail announced to the rest of the clan who greeted her wholeheartedly. After all, new additions to the clan were always welcome, no matter how strange they seemed.

* * *

Meanwhile, a young boy was playing with his parents in a park near the forest. He looked like he was only four years old but his eyes shown with intelligence.

"Higher, daddy, higher!" The boy giggled as his father pushed him on the swing.

"Ok, hold on, Eryn." He pushed the small boy higher which was much too high in his mother's opinion. Suddenly, two vines wrapped around the swing and gently settled it near the ground. Eryn pouted for a moment and then he got up and tackled a Servine to the ground. The small boy smiled triumphantly when he had pinned the pokemon to the ground.

"You ruined swinging!" Eryn declared before getting off the grass type. The Servine just sighed, already quite used to Eryn's actions, and picked him up using a couple of vines. The boy squirmed for a minute, and then he pouted again as he was placed in his mother's arms.

"Come on, you two, let's go back." Eryn's mother said. They started to leave but before they could, an explosion knocked them down.

"Teresa! It's them!" Eryn's father exclaimed. "Take Eryn and run!" She shook her head and handed her little boy to the Servine. "I will fight with you."

Eryn's father stared at her for a minute and then he nodded and told the Servine to run away with the child. The Servine did as he was told and soon he and Eryn were nowhere in sight.

Eryn's parents were dead within minutes. However, just before Eryn's mother passed on, she whispered something that seemed like an ancient chant and a light flashed before she passed over to the other side.

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**I know that last part may seem a little sad but it is required for the rest of the story. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this new story and remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Eryn's parents were killled, Eryn was taken to an orphanage. His mother's Servine never left his side the whole time. Within an hour of being at the orphanage, Eryn realized that he had the power to do something truly amazing. He could now talk to pokemon. He didn't know how he could do this and he didn't tell anyone except his mother's Servine, whose name he learned was Vincent. After that Vincent became a mentor to Eryn, and they were sure that they would never grow apart.

Meanwhile Shadowfire and the rest of the Eevee clan were resting in a clearing, when all of a sudden, poachers burst out of the bushes and captured every single one of them, except for Shadowfire and an Umbreon by the name of Newmoon.

Newmoon had just managed to get the young Eevee away before the poachers noticed the both of them. After that, Newmoon didn't trust humans (not that he ever had) and niether did Shadowfire. They both looked after each other, and with Newmoon being a mentor to Shadowfire, they were as close as close can be and they were sure that nothing could ever change that.

One year had passed since the Eevee clan had been attacked, when Shadowfire discovered a very strange and very rare Eevee power that she somehow poccessed. It all happened when she touched a water stone.

Shadowfire had been getting too close to human civilization so she she didn't notice until it was too late that she had touched a water stone that someone must have lost.

Shadowfire started changing even though she did not want to, and she wished that it would stop.

And surprisingly enough, she actually stopped changing and returned to her normal Eevee self. She blinked. How on earth had she stopped evolving?

She tentatively touched the stone again and nothing happened, nothing at all. Shadowfire was confused on what had happened and started to think of the Vaporeon form that she would have normally taken if she had touched a water stone. Suddenly, she started transforming again and this time she actually became a Vaporeon.

Shadowfire panicked and started to wish that she was back to her old self. And somehow she manged to change back into her Eevee form. Shadowfire was amazed at this and she went back to tell Newmoon what had transpired. To say that the Umbreon was shocked would be an understatement. He was way beyond shocked.

That was how they discovered that Shadowfire could evolve into one of her evolutions and then change back.

Compared to Shadowfire's last year without the rest of her clan-members, Eryn's was way worse. None of the other children in the orphanage liked him and they always picked on him. The adults weren't too nice either. Finally, when the adults tried to take Vincent away from Eryn, Eryn ran away with Vincent and ended up in the woods, where they were sure that no one would ever find either of them.

Or so they thought.

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. **

**Ok so I know this chapter was kind of short but I still hope you enjoyed it and remember to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shadowfire and Newmoon were walking through the forest when they heard the voice of a human and another pokemon.

"We have to find somewhere to sleep, Eryn, you're barely awake." They heard the pokemon say.

"But what if they catch us, Vincent? We can't go back there. They'll take you away and you're my best friend." They heard the human say in a trembling voice.

"Don't worry, Eryn, I won't let them take you back to the orphanage." The pokemon, Vincent, told the human, Eryn.

"Newmoon, what's an orphanage?" Shadowfire asked curiously.

"An orphanage is a place where young human children go if their parents are dead or have abandoned them." Newmoon replied before adding sadly. "Even though I don't like humans, it's sad when a human has to go to an orphanage."

"It sounds like that human ran away from an orphanage." Shadowfire commented.

"Yes it does, it must have been worse for him." Newmoon said but before he could say anything else they heard the boy ask. "Did you hear that Vincent?"

"I did." Vincent replied before they heard the pokemon shout. "Whoever is there come out this instant and declare your intentions!"

Newmoon and Shadowfire exchanged looks before Newmoon stepped through the brush. He got a really good at the human and the pokemon for the first time.

The pokemon was a Servine that was slightly larger than usual. The boy, however, was one of the smaller humans that Newmoon had met. He had gold hair that was really messy as well as eyes that were the color of jade. The boy was wearing clothes that were a little ragged but not overly so. He didn't look too healthy.

Once he had declared them safe enough for Shadowfire to approach, he made a small motion with his left ear so that Shadowfire would know that it was safe to come forward. Shadowfire crept forward rather apprehensively.

After a moment of just examining each other, Vincent demanded.

"Who are you two?"

"I'm Newmoon and this is Shadowfire. Who are you?" Newmoon demanded in return. The Servine seemed a little taken aback byh the sudden question but the boy said. "I'm Eryn and he's Vincent. Do you two live around here?"

"No, we don't," Shadowfire said shaking her head. "We're just passing through here before we head off to search for our friends."

"Who are your friends? Maybe we've seen them." Eryn asked curiously.

"Probably not, our friends are most likely with a bunch of humands." Shadowfire replied shaking her head again, before she noticed something strange about Eryn (other than the fact that he could understand her).

"Eryn, did you know that you have the mark of the Great Shifter on you?" Shadowfire asked him.

At this everyone turned to her in shock and examined Eryn more closely. Finally, Eryn asked curiously.

"Whose the Great Shifter?"

"The Great Shifter is the oldest Zoroark, the mistress of shifting. Anyone who bears her mark is given the ability to speak with pokemon that can or have evolved as well as the power to shapeshift when in great need." Shadowfire explained before adding. "I can sense the mark on you."

"Now that you mention it, so can I but I don't recall Eryn ever meeting even a young Zoroark." Vincent said with a confused look on his face.

They pondered this for a few minutes before Newmoon gave a bark of triumph and said.

"The mark can be inherited if the parent does a chant and gives up their mark before dying."

"So either mommy or daddy gave me the mark of the Great Shifter?" Eryn asked after a minute.

"Apparently so, Eryn." Vincent replied before he added. "One of them must have done it during the attack."

"What attack?" Shadowfire asked curiously.

"We were attacked at the playground and my parents didn't make it." Eryn replied quietly and tears began to gather in his eyes.

Vincent hugged Eryn before he turned to Shadowfire and demanded.

"Did you have to ask about that? When someone says attack, just assume that something bad happened."

"I'm sorry." Shadowfire apologized, looking ashamed for asking.

"It's alright," Eryn told her before adding. "Just don't ask again, please."

"I won't, I promise." Shadowfire said nodding her head, before she laughed as she realized something.

"What's so funny?" Eryn asked curiously.

"It's just , I never would have gotton near a human before and now I'm promising something to one." Shadowfire said giggling.

Eryn smiled a little before he frowned and asked.

"Why wouldn't you go near a human before?"

Shadowfire looked down before saying sadly.

"My entire family and all of my friends, except fore Newmoon, were taken away by human poachers."

Eryn gasped and put a hand over his mouth.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know or else I wouldn't have asked." Eryn apologized.

"I understand." Shadowfire said, nodding in understanding.

"I guess we're in the same boat." Eryn said after a moment with a weak smile.

"I guess we are." Shadowfire agreed.

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. **

**Well this chapter certainly was longer, I hope you enjoyed it and please review. **


End file.
